


To Say Goodbye

by TheRealBurgerKing



Series: I will love you, always [2]
Category: MOA - Fandom
Genre: Follows the events of When The Wind Blows, M/M, Soobin has Alzheimer's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: I will love you, always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	To Say Goodbye

An elderly man sat by the window, staring out at the trees. His rocking chair creaked quietly, but he didn’t react. Not much got through to him anymore.

Next to him sat a young man, a familiar green kerchief wrapped around his head. He smiled sadly and squeezed the old man’s hand.

A nurse approached from the side and laid her hand on the old man’s shoulder. “Soobin, do you want to go back to your room? You can take a bath and nap there.” Soobin looked up at her and nodded, slowly rising to his feet with her help. Together, they shuffled out of the room and through the halls.

***

Soobin now sat in front of the tv in his room, trying his best to make sense of what he was seeing. The young man was knelt beside him, gently running a comb through Soobin’s grey hair. With a shaky hand, he took the young man’s wrist. “Who are you?” His voice was as shaky as his hands.

The young man smiled as he held Soobin’s hand between both of his, comb forgotten on the floor. “My name is Beomgyu.”

Soobin repeated the name a few times under his breath, unable to take his eyes away from Beomgyu’s. They burned so bright.

Beomgyu rose to his feet and took silent steps across the room to the cabinet. He searched through the myriad of pictures until he found the one he wanted. He returned bearing a small frame, painted a simple brown. He held it out to Soobin.

Soobin studied it to the best of his ability. There were two young men in the picture, posed together holding hands. There was a tall boy with black hair and a shorter blonde boy. They were smiling so happily, in each other’s arms. Soobin found himself touching the blonde boy’s face. “Who are these people? I can’t remember anything.” Soobin met Beomgyu’s eyes again.

Beomgyu pulled a chair closer to Soobin’s and settled down. A faint scent of lavender lingered by his nose as the man leaned against him.

“The blonde is named Beomgyu and the one with black hair is named Soobin. Let me tell you about their love…”


End file.
